TOO SORRY FOR APOLOGIES by Rawrchelle in Portuguese
by lovekingslayer
Summary: TRADUÇÂO/UA - Nós estamos correndo em círculos, tentando engolir o açúcar mascavo pelo cubo e capturar a fumaça com nossas mãos.


**TOO SORRY FOR APOLOGIES**

AUTORA: RAWRCHELLE

TÍTULO TRADUZIDO: Muito triste para desculpas.

TRADUTORA: LOVEKINGSLAYER

SHIPPER: Sasusaku

CENSURA: T

SINOPSE: UA - Nós estamos correndo em círculos, tentando engolir o açúcar mascavo pelo cubo e capturar a fumaça com nossas mãos.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à RawrchellE, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER** : All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Rawrchelle, only the translation belongs to me.

 **NOTA DA AUTORA:** _Sinceramente, eu não faço ideia de onde essa historia saiu. Eu estava tentando escrever alguma poesia (para o meu DA, se estiver interessado), e ela criou vida própria. Então, sim (Você acreditaria nisso se eu dissesse que era uma pessoa feliz?)_

 **Dedicatória:** SweetAndButtery. Eu realmente espero que ela atenda as suas expectativas.

* * *

 **TOO SORRY FOR APOLOGIES**

 **por que você é tão linda.**

Sakura o viu pela primeira vez no dia 15 de dezembro, encostado na parede do beco que ela sempre pensou ser assustador. Ele tinha uma garrafa verde entre os dedos, nada que fosse elegante, mas parecia que se ela o tocasse-

Ele quebraria.

E quando ele olhou, para ela, seus olhos a faziam lembrar de corrupção-

\- e seus lábios de um coração partido-

\- e seu quase-tão-quebrado sorriso a lembrava de uma nuvem de fumaça que girava e dançava no ar antes de desaparecer.

E ela sentiu que se olhasse para ele por tempo suficiente, se ela se concentrasse nesta imagem dolorosamente bela demais-

 **você parecia muito frágil.**

Sasuke a viu pela primeira vez há muito tempo atrás para que ele pudesse realmente se lembrar. Tudo o que ele fazia era beber, beber e beber – para esquecer tudo e depois se lembrar e se aflingir- e eventualmente ele se esqueceu de tudo quando a sua vida se transformou num ciclo mais até mais sinistro que a morte.

Os olhos dela lembram ele do tão-feliz-para-ser-verdade, de colinas verdes e cair no chão antes de perceber que o nó em seus cadarços se desfizeram mais uma vez. O sorriso dela parecia muito verdadeiro, e ela, ela, ela-

Ela deu a ele um motivo para se lembrar.

Ela era a única luz na vida dele, então por que, porque era que...

Ele queria fazê-la ficar como ele?

 **eu não consigo respirar quando você está por perto.**

Os lábios dele a lembravam do sabor que ficava na boca depois de se lamber um envelope. Seus toques eram como estática, e a sua voz doce como açúcar mascavo. Ela estremeceu quando ele sussurrou seu nome: "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura" – como se estivesse andando ao ar livre numa manhã fria de inverno.

Ela lhe fazia uma xícara de café todas às manhãs, mas ele nunca bebia. Ela lhe perguntou a razão.

"Eu não quero ficar acordado."

E ela sentia uma parte de si quebrar quando os lábios rachados dele se separavam para dizer aquelas palavras dolorosas, ela queria correr e envolver seus braços ao redor do corpo extremamente magro dele –deste rapaz que bebia veneno e que fedia a fumaça que já desaparecera-

\- e ela percebia cada vez mais e mais, por algum motivo, ela pensava que se ela o segurasse o forte o suficiente, ele não escaparia por entre os seus dedos-

"Se eu sempre tiver que acordar você, eu nunca mais tomarei café na vida."

 **eu acho que amo você.**

Ela era o seu sol.

E quando tinha sido a última vez que ele viu o sol?

Ela fazia um barulho logo no ínicio da manhã e o puxava de seus sonhos agridoces de gatos esfomeados e desorientados e moedas sujas espalhadas no chão sujo que ninguém se importava-

\- o puxava de qualquer sonho que era mais belo que este-

E o lembrava que ele tinha mais um dia infernal para sobreviver.

Ela lha fazia uma xícara de café, e ele podia imaginar o dia que parou de beber café e passou a beber cerveja. Mas então ele podia se lembrar, e a dor na parte de trás da sua cabeça ficaria mais forte, e, e, e-

Ele só queria colocar esta porra de sol para nascer.

 **eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você.**

Ela queria reconstruir este rapaz quebrado. Ela não conhecia o significado de impossível. Tinha um monte de coisas que ela não sabia.

Enquanto ela falava para ele sobre seu sabor preferido de sorvete e o livro que ela acabou de ler dias atrás, ele provavelmente pensava no bar que iria naquela noite e na marca que desceria como acido em sua garganta naquela noite, lembrando-o de seu passado nojento, seus rosto desprezível e de suas mãos tão fracas que não conseguiam fazer nada naquela noite.

Ela queria pegar a faca das mãos dele enquanto ele riscava padrões em sua pele ressecada, historias reveladoras sobrepondo uma a outra até que nada fosse mais coerente. Ela queria encher sua garrafa de cerveja com café e fazê-lo beber.

Ela queria que os lábios dele fossem doce como sorvete de chocolate, que os seus toques parecessem com amor e sua voz parecesse com uma bela melodia, tocada delicadamente por um violino.

Mas tudo o que ela tinha era um sabor doente, eletricidade estática, e o açúcar mascavo que descia pela sua garganta abaixo.

 **sua pele de porcelana é perfeita.**

Quando ela disse seu nome, sua voz era semelhante a de uma linda poesia.

"Por que você está tentando tanto?

E quando ela sorriu para ele, ela parecia um pouco cansada, como se estivesse desfazendo as costuras, e ele pensou em como ela quebrava lentamente, como ele estava rasgando ela.

Porque ela ser rasgada não era tão doloroso quanto tentar consertá-lo.

Ele não conseguia entender aquelas palavras. Assim como nunca conseguiu entender lindas poesias.

"Porque eu quero ver o verdadeiro Sasuke."

Quando ele olhou para ela, parecia que ele estava caindo sobre os seus joelhos e os machucando, percebendo que os nós de seus cadarços se desfizeram e ele não sabia mais como amarrá-los de novo.

"Eu quero ver você"

 **eu não posso olhar nos seus olhos.**

Se ela tivesse feito as coisas que ele fez, ela entenderia a sua dor?

A cerveja tinha gosto pior que os lábios dele, e ela não queria fazer nada além de desaparecer quando ela inalou o primeiro sopro de cigarro – mas ela só podia sentir a toxina correndo em suas veias e ela se perguntou para onde foram o sorvete de chocolate e o amor e o felizes para sempre-

E para onde foi a esperança que ela costumava ter?

Onde está o café que ela fazia todos os dias de manhã para ele?

Eles se foram, como a fumaça do cigarro dela, posta para fora.

 **você é muito brilhante.**

As lágrimas dela eram como diamantes, cortando suas bochechas até que não fossem mais diamantes- se pareciam mais com rubis. E ele se orgulhava de fazer algo assim tão belamente quebrado, como uma boneca de porcelana que costumava brilhar e faiscar, ser deixada sozinha por décadas numa casa em uma colina, que ele há muito tempo deserdou.

Ele estava observando enquanto ela chacoalhava os ombros com seus soluços, franzindo o cenho quando ele viu que o coração dela era muito grande para a sua caixa torácica, seu fígado parecia com um monte de merda quando ela bebia álcool, seus pulmões eram como papel que pegavam fogo comum cigarro apenas-

Para onde o seu sol se foi?

 **por favor, faça isso parar.**

Se apaixonar era semelhante a um afogamento.

O vento era suave mas frio, e ela sentiu que precisava agarrá-lo, porque se ela não o fizesse, ele iria ser soprado para longe. Ele era como uma lâmina de cortar grama – uma lâmina de grama sem fio – pega do chão e deixada de lado.

Aqui, ela devia se sentir limpa. Devia se sentir nova, devia se sentir invencível, ela não deveria ter se apaixonado nem um pouco-

Mas tudo o que ela se sentia era cansada e suja e alta.

Ele se livrou do aperto dela e deu um passo para trás, seus olhos a lembravam de crânios e sujeira e tudo aquilo que estava enterrado a sete palmos da terra.

Se apaixonar por Sasuke era como estar se afogando.

Ela não conseguia respirar.

 **por favor.**

"Você queria me ver? O meu verdadeiro eu?" Cada passo que ele dava para trás era como se fosse uma rajada de vento fresco, limpando seus pulmões negros e sua boca insultante que espalhava palavras de corrupção.

Finalmente, seu sol saiu nasceu.

"Este sou eu."

 **por favor.**

Assim como uma nuvem de fumaça que girava e dançava no ar antes de desaparecer-

Ele escorregou por entre os dedos dela.

* * *

 **TRANSLATOR'S NOTE:** Rawrchelle, thanks for allowing me to translate this fanfiction, you rock gurl!

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Rawrchelle, obrigada por me permitir traduzir esta fanfiction, você arrasa garota!

Tenho certeza que vocês achavam que eu não ia voltar tão cedo, né?

Esta One Shot é uma das que estavam guardadas no meu computador antes do Gaiden, mais algumas virão, não prometo que na mesma frequência entre May I Feel e esta aqui!

Uma pergunta hipotética, além de Sasusaku, quais outros ships vocês se interessam em ler?

Me respondam, por favor!

Um novo projeto em parceria com a **HimeBuck** , vem por aí, e estou curiosa para saber a preferência de vocês!

Kisses and show me your love!


End file.
